


Undercover

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt, der nutzloseste Informant unter der Sonne, hat einen neuen Hinweis für das Team. Es ist ein rosaroter, tanzender Hinweis mit Puscheln. Metaphorisch gesprochen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Die Morgensonne fällt ins Zimmer, eine leichte Brise spielt mit den Vorhängen, und Steve seufzt behaglich. Er liegt im Bett, einen Arm um Danny geschlungen, und lässt sein Bewusstsein im Halbschlaf driften.

Es ist früh, viel zu früh, um schwimmen zu gehen – viel zu früh um Danny zu wecken und diesem friedlichen Moment ein Ende zu bereiten. Also bleibt Steve liegen, hält die Augen geschlossen und lehnt seine Stirn an Dannys Schulter.

Er fühlt sich gut, hat zum ersten Mal seit Wochen vernünftig geschlafen, und sein Körper fühlt sich gleichzeitig leicht und angenehm träge an.

Steve brummt leise, drückt sich von hinten enger an Danny heran, und Bilder glimmen in ihm auf … Die verschwommene Erinnerung daran, wie Danny sich zu ihm herum rollt, den Arm um ihn schlingt und sich an ihm reibt. Danny ist hart, und Steve wird heiß, sein Becken zuckt nach vorn, und er stöhnt leise, als der Kontakt prickelndes Verlangen in ihm auslöst.

Er hört Danny unverständliche Worte murmeln, aber es ist egal, dass er nicht versteht. Der Klang von Dannys Stimme reicht aus, der heisere Unterton, das Versprechen auf Mehr. Er bekommt eine Gänsehaut, zieht seinen Arm fester um Danny, presst seine Lippen an Dannys Hals, und es fühlt sich so gut an, richtig; Danny ist warm und lebendig und unglaublich verlockend.

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen, und Danny nimmt seinen Mund in Besitz und küsst ihn – bittet nicht um Erlaubnis, zögert nicht eine Sekunde, sondern küsst ihn, hart und fordernd, und Steve durchfährt ein Beben.

„Hey“, erklingt plötzlich Dannys verschlafene Stimme. „Wir sind nicht wirklich verheiratet, Krakenmann.“

Steve zuckt von ihm zurück, desorientiert und ernüchtert – und ihm wird bewusst, dass er geträumt hat, dass er hart ist, unglaublich hart, und dass Danny sich zu ihm umgedreht hat und ihn ansieht.

Steve will sich erschießen.

Aber Danny ist ein unglaublich guter Mensch und handhabt die Situation unfassbar gelassen.

„Passiert“, sagt er ruhig. „Kein Grund zur Panik.“

Steve starrt ihn fassungslos an.

Danny blickt ernst zurück. „Atmen, Babe.“

Steve nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, und in Dannys Augenwinkeln erscheinen Kränze von Lachfältchen. „Gut. Viel besser.“

Er wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich schlaf noch ne Runde. Weck mich, wenn der Kaffee fertig ist.“

Damit dreht er sich wieder um, als sei nicht das Geringste passiert, und Steve starrt seinen Nacken an. Sein Blick gleitet wie von allein tiefer, über Dannys Schulterblätter und seinen Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang bis … bis zur Bettdecke, die über Dannys Hüfte liegt und seinen Hintern vor Steves Blicken verbirgt.

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und flüchtet aus dem Bett.

Er eilt ins Bad, stellt sich unter die Dusche und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, aber das Wasser ist zu kalt, ist nicht kalt genug, und er dreht es wärmer.

Das macht die Sache nur noch schlimmer.

Steve weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist.

Es ist nicht so, als sei es noch nie passiert, als habe er diese Art Traum noch nie gehabt. Aber diesmal ist Danny aufgewacht, Danny weiß jetzt, dass Steve … dass Steve manchmal –

Steve stöhnt und umfasst seine pochende Erektion, hält sich mit der freien Hand an der Duscharmatur fest, während er sich mit der anderen einen runter holt.

Er kann nicht aufhören, an Danny zu denken – an seine Augen und seinen … seinen Mund, an seine Hände, daran, wie sich seine Haut unter Steves Händen anfühlt, daran, wie er morgens im Bett aussieht, daran, dass die verdammte Bettdecke so dünn ist, dass sie der Phantasie nicht das Geringste abverlangt.

Und dann _erinnert_ Steve sich plötzlich, erinnert sich daran, dass Danny seine Schläfe geküsst hat, als er betrunken war und … und keine Hosen anhatte, und Steve kommt mit einem hilflosen Stöhnen.

Er versucht, es so gut es geht zu dämpfen, zwingt sich dazu, leise zu sein und sich nicht zusätzliche Blöße zu geben, und sein Stöhnen wird zu einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern.

Er keucht, hat die Duscharmatur so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten, und seine Lungen brennen, während er verzweifelt nach Luft schnappt.

In seinem Kopf hört er Dannys Stimme. „Atmen, Babe.“

Er ist geliefert.

 

„Ok.“ Danny reibt sich die Nasenwurzel. „Gib zu, dass du dir das _ausgedacht_ hast.“

Burt blinzelt ihn hinter seiner Brille an. Danny sieht Trotz und verletzten Stolz in seinem Blick, aber keine Falschheit. Burt hat sich das nicht ausgedacht. Burt verfügt vermutlich nicht mal über genügend Phantasie, um sich sowas auszudenken. Danny stöhnt gequält auf. „Ein Schwulen-Club? Wirklich? Der aufgehende Stern am Waffenschmuggler-Himmel versteckt seine Ware in einem Schwulen-Club?!“

Burt zuckt bockig mit den Schultern. „Kenny hat gesagt, dort würde niemand danach suchen.“

Danny sackt ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Und damit hat er auch völlig Recht. Schlaues Bürschchen. Aus dem kann noch mal was werden.“

Danny wendet sich zu Steve um, der sich, seit Burt mit seiner neuesten Geschichte über sie hergefallen ist, merkwürdig im Hintergrund hält.

Steve sieht außerdem aus, als habe er Verstopfung.

Danny ahnt, welche Ursachen dieses unattraktive Erscheinungsbild hat, aber sie sind beide große Jungs, und Steve wird damit klarkommen müssen. Danny ist schließlich auch damit klargekommen, kommt seit Wochen damit klar, und Steve soll gefälligst aufhören, sich so anzustellen.

„Ok, Burt, danke“, entlässt Danny seinen Lieblingsinformanten, und Burt starrt irritiert zu ihm auf. Danny realisiert, dass er sich noch nie bei dem Mann bedankt hat, und fühlt sich ein wenig schlecht. Aber auch nur ein wenig.

Er wartet, bis Burt das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, dann faltet er die Hände und blickt Steve abwartend an. „Also? Wie möchtest du die Sache handhaben, mein weiser Anführer?“

Steve starrt ihn verhuscht an. Danny kann es nicht fassen. Offenbar müssen sie tatsächlich über den Vorfall dieses Morgens _reden_.

„Steve“, sagt Danny, und Steve erweckt prompt den Eindruck, er versuche, eins mit der Wand zu werden. Danny schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. Er kann das. Er kann das total. Er hat das _im Griff_.

„Steve“, wiederholt er, wesentlich sanfter. „Komm her.“

Er macht lockende Bewegungen mit beiden Händen, und Steve kommt tatsächlich näher, und das in einer Art, als sei er ein verschrecktes Pony und nicht das menschliche Äquivalent zum schwarzen Hengst.

Danny blickt zu ihm auf, und hat sich selbst unter Verdacht, Steve gerade zweideutige Signale zu vermitteln. Ist ihm egal. Er fühlt sich seit geraumer Zeit zweideutig. Abgesehen davon kriegt Steve sowieso nicht das Geringste mit. Die Tatsache, dass er lieber seine Schuhe betrachtet, als Danny ins Gesicht zu sehen, könnte zu diesem misslichen Umstand beitragen.

„Sieh mich an, Babe.“

Steve erschaudert sichtlich, und Danny muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, besonders, als Steve seiner Aufforderung nachkommt. Der Mann hat unglaubliche Augen, und sie waren nie offener und verletzlicher als in diesem Moment.

„Was heute Morgen passiert ist“, beginnt Danny mit bewunderungswürdiger Selbstbeherrschung, und ignoriert, dass Steve schon wieder zusammenzuckt, „sollte dich nicht derartig aufregen.“

Steve blinzelt verwundert, und Danny sieht ihm an, dass er eine etwas andere Rede erwartet hat. Aber Danny wird einen Teufel tun und ihm sagen, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

„Wir teilen seit geraumer Zeit das Bett. Wir sind vertraut miteinander, wenn du so willst. Wir _kuscheln_. Ich bin kein Verhaltensforscher, aber ich möchte behaupten, dein Körper hat sich heute früh aus völlig nachvollziehbaren Gründen selbständig gemacht. Es wäre unnötig, um nicht zu sagen albern, sich ungebührlich über die Angelegenheit aufzuregen, ok?“

Steve nickt, sieht mit einem Mal lächerlich erleichtert aus, und in der nächsten Sekunde hat er sich zu Danny hinunter gebeugt und beide Arme um ihn geschlungen.

Danny reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Gigantor.“

 

Danny versteht nicht, wie das sein Leben ist. Eben noch ist er ein respektabler Cop in New Jersey, mit Frau und Kind und einer Aufklärungsrate, um die seine Kollegen ihn beneiden, und in der nächsten Sekunde lebt er in Verbannung auf Hawaii und muss seinem wahnsinnigen Partner erklären, dass kein Homosexueller, der etwas auf sich hält, in Cargohosen feiern geht. Schon gar nicht in beigefarbenen.

Steve blickt an sich hinab, eine kleine, verwirrte Schnute im Gesicht. „Was stimmt nicht mit meinen Hosen?“

„Nichts“, erwidert Danny brutal, und ignoriert Konos Schnorcheln im Hintergrund. „Nichts stimmt mit deinen Hosen, Babe.“

Steve schmollt ihn offen an. „Sie sind praktisch!“

„Ja, möglich, durchaus möglich, aber da hört es leider auch schon auf. Schmeicheln sie deiner Figur? Nein. Ist die Farbe ansprechend? Nein. De facto lassen sie dich wie einen Zwölfjährigen aussehen, der sich zum ersten Mal alleine anziehen durfte.“

Steves Schmollen nimmt an Intensität zu. „Deine Krawatten -“

„Haben nicht das Geringste mit deinen Hosen zu tun. Abgesehen davon sind Krawatten allgemein anerkannte, modische Accessoires, die das Niveau der Garderobe eines Mannes heben – und nicht in ihren Grundfesten zerstören, wie zum Beispiel deine schrecklichen Hosen.“

Steve zieht ein stures Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht -“

„Wenn du dich nicht umziehst, nehme ich dich nicht mit. Ende der Diskussion. Chin wäre bestimmt ein viel überzeugenderer … Partner. Außerdem passen ihm seine Hosen.“

Danny gestikuliert in Richtung Chins perfekt sitzender Jeans und wirft Chin einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Er ist nicht weiter überrascht, dass Chin keine Miene verzieht. Kono hingegen muss sich Mühe geben, nicht an Ort und Stelle zu sterben.

Steve sieht plötzlich fürchterlich entschlossen aus. „Nein.“

Danny hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Nein?“

„Du bist _mein_ Partner. _Wir_ machen das. Ich zieh mich um!“

Chin macht ein seltsames Geräusch, das verdächtig nach einem Glucksen klingt. Kono stirbt.

Danny überlässt sie ihrem Erstickungsanfall und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Soso. Und was planst du als Ausweichoutfit?“

Steve legt die Stirn in beeindruckende Dackelfalten. „Uhm.“

Danny nickt. „Genau. Ich sage dir, was du anziehen wirst, Partner. Besser noch, ich werde es dir rauslegen. Komm.“

Danny fasst Steve an der Brust seines T-Shirts und zieht ihn mit sich nach draußen und zum Camaro.

Steve gibt ihm die Schlüssel, hat offenbar noch immer nicht ganz zu seinem Gleichgewicht zurückgefunden, und Danny hält jegliche anzügliche Bemerkung zurück, die ihm seine fruchtbare Phantasie anbietet.

Ihm ist klar, dass der Einsatz an diesem Abend unglaublich wichtig ist – Einerseits, weil sie damit einen Waffenschmuggler-Ring hochnehmen können … Andererseits, um Steve ein für alle mal klar zu machen, dass es ok ist, dass Danny ihm nichts nachträgt, dass Steve bei ihm so sicher ist wie in Abrahams Schoß.

Denn Danny kann nicht einschätzen, ob Steve deshalb so aufgeregt ist, weil er denkt, Danny nehme ihm den Vorfall dieses Morgens übel, oder weil es ihm unangenehm ist, so auf einen anderen Mann reagiert zu haben. Und erst, wenn Danny weiß, was in Steve vor sich geht, wird er auch nur erwägen, seine eigenen Gefühle mit auf die Waagschale zu legen.

 

„Oh mein Gott.“ Kono hat kugelrunde Augen, und sie hebt die Hand vor den Mund, weil er ihr offen stehen geblieben ist und einfach nicht wieder zu gehen will.

Danny kann das nachvollziehen. Nicht nur sieht er selbst unverschämt gut aus in seinen Jeans und dem dunkelblauen Hemd, das seine Augen betont (wenn man seiner Mutter vertrauen kann – ein Zugeständnis, das er bedenkenlos macht) Steve … Steve.

Steve trägt alte, unanständig enge Jeans, die fürchterlich tief auf seinen Hüften sitzen, und dazu ein weißes Shirt, von dem Steve behauptet, dass es ihm zu klein sei.

Danny hat ihm bei Strafe verboten, etwas anderes anzuziehen.

„Na bitte, was hab ich dir gesagt!“, entfährt es ihm triumphierend und er deutet auf Kono. „Sie ist der lebende Beweis!“

Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, und Danny muss sich zusammenreißen, nicht auf seine Oberarme zu starren. Das Shirt ist so dünn, dass Steves Tätowierungen sich unter dem weißen Stoff abzeichnen – Kono fächelt sich Luft zu. „Ich verneige mich in Ehrfurcht vor dir, Danny. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet.“

Plötzlich sieht Steve nicht länger unsicher und unzufrieden aus, er lässt sich zu einem schmucken Grinsen hinreißen. „Danke, Kono.“

„Oh, gern geschehen, Boss. Ich will schwer hoffen, dass ihr in diesem Club gut aufeinander aufpasst. So wie ihr ausseht, steht ihr da nachher garantiert auf der Speisekarte.“

Steves Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe, und Danny tätschelt ihm den Oberarm. „Selbstverständlich passen wir gut aufeinander auf. Wir passen immer gut aufeinander auf.“

Danny spürt, wie Steve ihn von der Seite anstarrt, und er schluckt trocken. Dieser Einsatz wird schlimmer, als jeder Drahtseilakt es je sein könnte. Beim Drahtseil weiß man wenigstens genau, wenn man daneben getreten ist.

 

Zwei Stunden später lässt der Türsteher seine Augen in einer Art über Danny gleiten, dass Steve unwillkürlich beide Hände zu Fäusten ballt und drohend grollt. Danny packt ihn am Handgelenk. „Ruhig, Brauner.“

„Danny, er hat dich -“

„Ich weiß. Und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich habe einen fabelhaften Arsch.“

Der Türsteher grinst zustimmend und winkt sie in den Club, und Steve lässt sich von Danny durch die Tür ziehen.

„Ok, das war ein überzeugender Einstand“, hört Danny Chins Stimme über das Mikrophon in seinem Ohr. „Ihr gebt ein hübsches Paar ab.“

Steve schnaubt und blickt sich um. Der Club ist groß, verfügt über mehrere separate Bereiche zum Tanzen, einen fünf Meter langen Tresen, diverse Nischen mit Sitzecken, und zeichnet sich vorrangig durch seine unaufdringliche Beleuchtung aus. Kein blaues Halogen-Licht. Steve ist angenehm überrascht.

Weniger angenehm überrascht ist er, als er sieht, wie ihre Ankunft aufgenommen wird. Sie stehen zwar nicht unbedingt im Zentrum des allgemeinen Interesses, aber sie sind definitiv aufgefallen – ein paar Männer gestikulieren sogar in ihre Richtung.

„Entspann dich“, hört er Danny an seiner Seite sagen, dann legt Danny ihm die Hand auf den Rücken, zwischen die Schulterblätter, und streicht langsam auf und ab. „Wir sind schließlich hier, um Spaß zu haben.“

Steve blickt auf ihn hinab, und Danny lächelt zu ihm auf und zwinkert ihm zu. Steve fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob er damit durchkommen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt küsst und später behauptet, es sei zur Festigung ihrer Tarnung gewesen. Er fühlt sich unruhig seit diesem Morgen, fühlt sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, als sei sie ihm zu eng, und er will Danny anfassen, will ihn ständig berühren, als sei das die einzige Möglichkeit, zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Danny marschiert zur Bar, und Steve bleibt ganz selbstverständlich an seiner Seite, während er das Gefühl hat, dass man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansieht, dass er nicht hierher gehört.

Danny wirkt völlig gelassen, ist ganz er selbst, lediglich sein Gang ist noch … selbstsicherer als sonst. Steve ist schon früher aufgefallen, dass Danny mit seinem Gang sein komplettes Ego, seine ganze Persönlichkeit vor sich her trägt – Aber jetzt strahlt er nicht nur Selbstbewusstsein aus, jetzt hat sein Gang außerdem etwas Anzügliches, der Schwung seiner Hüften ist darauf ausgerichtet, zu gefallen … und Steve … Steve gefällt, was er sieht. Ihm hat immer gefallen, was er sieht.

Danny bestellt ihnen ein Bier, dann wendet er der Bar den Rücken zu, lehnt sich dagegen und lässt seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Als Steve bewusst wird, dass er tatsächlich mit Einigen der Anwesenden flirtet, tritt er unwillkürlich dichter an Danny heran, beugt sich über seine Schulter und macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er übertreibt.

„Ach so?“, gibt Danny zurück und blickt zu ihm auf, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Ja.“

„Ich genieße nur die Aufmerksamkeit, Babe – du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen.“

Damit wendet er sich Steve zu und streckt die Hand aus, streicht Steve über die Brust, lässt seine Hand tiefer und über seinen Bauch gleiten. Steve spürt, wie seine Muskeln sich ganz automatisch anspannen, und er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du bist wirklich ein extrem eifersüchtiger Freund“, hört er Dannys amüsierte Stimme an seinem Ohr, und er weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll.

Also legt er seinen Arm um Danny und zieht ihn mit einem Ruck an sich heran. „Hör lieber auf zu flirten, und sag mir, ob du irgendwas Verdächtiges gesehen hast.“

Danny entfährt ein leises Schnauben. „Deine Höhlenmensch-Routine kommt verdächtig gut an, ansonsten nichts, nein. Aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie hier Kisten mit Maschinengewehren auf der Tanzfläche rumstehen haben.“

 

„Komm.“ Danny hakt seinen Zeigefinger in eine Gürtelschlaufe von Steves Jeans und zieht ihn mit sich in Richtung der Tür, die zu den Toiletten führt. Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, wie das wirkt, was sämtliche Umstehende jetzt denken, und es interessiert ihn einen Scheißdreck. Im Zweifelsfall ist er sogar stolz auf sich für diese gelungene Irreführung.

„Wo gehen wir hin?“, erkundigt Steve sich im Flüsterton bei ihm, und Danny hebt beide Augenbrauen, denn – wirklich?

„Wir zwei gehen, um Sex auf der Toilette zu haben, Steven“, setzt er ihn ein wenig bissig in Kenntnis, und Steve – Steve friert ein.

Steve friert ein, und dann taut er wieder auf und erhitzt sich derartig, dass er tatsächlich rot wird. Glücklicherweise lassen sie soeben die Partyzone hinter sich, die Tür fällt hinter ihnen zu, und Danny kann ihn loslassen und energisch davon marschieren. Steve folgt ihm, spürbar aus der Ruhe gebracht, und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen verschreckt, und Danny macht sich gleichzeitig Vorwürfe und kann nicht fassen, wie jemand so … so langsam sein kann. So schwer von Begriff.

Der Flur hinter dem Clubraum ist zwei Meter breit, sauber und vernünftig ausgeleuchtet. Burts nichtsnutziger Cousin hatte wirklich Recht, als er gesagt hat, dass niemand in diesem Gebäude nach versteckten Waffen suchen würde.

Sie kommen an eine Tür, die ganz offensichtlich nicht zu den Toiletten führt, und Danny fackelt nicht lange und macht sie auf. Hinterher kann er sich immer noch mit einer halbseidenen Unwahrheit herausreden. Der Raum hinter der Tür ist etwa vier Mal vier Meter groß und mit einem Bewegungsmelder ausgestattet – das Licht geht an, sobald sich die Tür öffnet. Der Raum hinter der Tür ist außerdem die Besenkammer. Es ist die sauberste, aufgeräumteste, organisierteste Besenkammer, die Danny je gesehen hat. Er macht bestürzt die Tür wieder zu. „Da nicht.“

Steve steht hinter ihm, als er sich umdreht, viel zu dicht, und Danny seufzt und macht kurzen Prozess. Er zieht ihn an sich und in eine stumme Umarmung – und Steve entspannt sich praktisch sofort, sinkt gegen ihn und atmet tief durch.

„Besser?“, erkundigt Danny sich leise, und er spürt Steve nicken.

„Gut.“ Damit lässt er ihn wieder los, reibt ihm noch kurz über den Rücken und setzt seine Suche fort.

Steve hat sich endlich im Griff und hilft, und nach etwa zwei Minuten ruft er leise Dannys Namen. Danny eilt an seine Seite, wirft einen Blick in den Raum, den Steve gefunden hat, und nickt. An der rückwärtigen Wand verdeckt dunkelblaue Plane etwas, das zwei Meter hoch aufgeschichtet worden ist.

Sie betreten den Raum, schließen die Tür hinter sich und gehen zur Plane, heben sie an und finden Holzkisten. Steve öffnet eine dieser Kisten und ihr Inhalt entpuppt sich als wunderhübsche Ansammlung tödlichster Maschinengewehre.

Danny seufzt. „Warum? Warum können es nicht _einmal_ Plüschtiere sein?“

Steve lässt sich zu einem Grinsen hinreißen – dann entsteht plötzlich Bewegung auf dem Flur, direkt vor der Tür, und aufgeregte Stimmen werden hörbar.

Danny und Steve tauschen einen kurzen, dringlichen Blick, dann machen sie die Kiste wieder zu, ziehen die Plane gerade und eilen zur Tür.

Danny macht das Licht aus, packt Steve am Arm und drängt ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Du bist betrunken und hemmungslos“, zischt er ihm zu, und Steve öffnet den Mund, um zu fragen, was das bedeuten soll, aber Danny lässt ihn nicht.

Er zieht ihn zu sich hinunter und versiegelt Steves Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Steve entfährt ein schockiertes Japsen, und Danny hat fürchterliche Angst, dass es das _gewesen_ ist – aber das Japsen wird zu einem undefinierten Winseln, wird zu einem überforderten Stöhnen, und Steve packt ihn, dreht sie beide herum und erwidert den Kuss, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

 

Danny stöhnt in seinen Mund, packt mit beiden Händen seine Hüften und zerrt ihn an sich heran, und Steve kneift die Augen so fest zu, dass er Sterne sieht.

Neben ihnen geht die Tür auf, und Steve ignoriert es, lutscht an Dannys Zunge und treibt sein Becken nach vorn, und die Worte „betrunken und hemmungslos“ hallen durch sein Bewusstsein, ohne dass er ihre Bedeutung komplett einordnen kann.

Danny löst ihren Kuss und dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, und Steve winselt, beißt ihn sanft ins Ohrläppchen und lässt seine Lippen über Dannys Hals gleiten, und Gott, Danny riecht gut, und er trägt keine Krawatte, und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes stehen offen, und Steve könnte Stunden damit verbringen ihn einfach nur zu _atmen_.

„Setzt das woanders fort“, dringt eine drohend klingende Stimme in den Wust seiner wirren Gedanken, und in der nächsten Sekunde drückt Danny ihn von sich weg und zieht ihn hinter sich her, und Steve schlingt beide Arme um Danny und klebt sich an ihn und er hört nicht eine Sekunde lang damit auf, seine Lippen über Dannys Nacken streichen zu lassen. Seine Hände gleiten über Dannys Hemd, und der Stoff ist weich – weich und dünn, aber es reicht nicht, und Steve versucht, es aus dem Bund von Dannys Hose zu ziehen. Danny lässt ihn nicht, greift nach seinen Händen und hält sie fest, und Steve gibt sich damit zufrieden, versucht wieder, Danny zu küssen, ihn zu schmecken und herauszufinden, ob Danny diese Sache mit seiner Zunge häufiger macht, oder ob es nichts als ein glücklicher Einzelfall war.

Danny erwidert seinen Kuss, öffnet den Mund für ihn, und Steve fühlt ihn gegen seine Lippen lächeln. Dann lässt Danny eine seiner Hände los, und im nächsten Moment streicht er ihm durchs Haar, und die Geste ist so liebevoll, dass Steve drängend wimmert und ihre Körper so dicht zusammenbringt, wie es nur menschenmöglich ist.

Danny brummt gegen seine Lippen, klingt zufrieden und erregt, und Steve spürt ihn noch immer lächeln. Sie passieren eine Tür, das Licht ändert sich, da ist plötzlich Musik, ein bisschen dumpf mit zuviel Bass, und Steve ignoriert es zugunsten der Entdeckung, dass Danny diese Sache mit seiner Zunge absolut unter Kontrolle hat. _Absolut unter Kontrolle_.

Seiner Kehle entfährt ein hilfloser, gieriger Laut, den Danny mit seinen Lippen dämpft, und Steve weiß nicht, warum Danny die ganze Zeit an ihm zerrt, warum er nicht damit aufhört, ihn zu schieben, und es ist ihm egal.

Sie passieren eine weitere Tür, die Luft ändert sich, ist frischer, kühler, und es ist dunkler als vorher. Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut, stolpert mit Danny ein paar Stufen hinauf, und dann zerrt Danny wieder an ihm, zieht ihn mit sich, und Steve fühlt die Hitze seines Körpers und will nichts mehr, als dass die verdammten Schichten aus Kleidung, die sie voneinander trennen, verschwinden.

Das Bedürfnis ist unglaublich intensiv, und als Danny ihn von sich schiebt und atemlos zu ihm aufblickt, will er Dannys Lippen sofort wieder mit seinen bedecken. Also beugt er sich vor, seinen Blick auf Dannys Mund fixiert. Aber Dannys Hände pressen gegen seine Brust, fest und unnachgiebig, und obwohl seine Stimme atemlos und heiser klingt, ist seine Botschaft nicht weniger kompromisslos. „Stopp, Babe, das reicht. Es ist genug. Wir sind draußen.“

Einen Moment lang starrt Steve auf ihn hinab, dann kommt alles zurück – dass sie undercover sind, dass Danny ihn nur geküsst hat, weil es die schnellste und einfachste Lösung ihres Problems war, dass Danny den gleichen Trick schon mit Kono durchgezogen hat, als sie kaum einen Monat lang als Team zusammengearbeitet haben. Dass Danny denkt, Steve habe nur so reagiert, weil er ihm gesagt hat, dass er es tun soll, dass Steve tatsächlich so durch und durch professionell ist, dass er auf Knopfdruck so reagieren kann.

Aber vielleicht hat Danny ihn auch durchschaut, wie er ihn immer durchschaut, vielleicht weiß Danny jetzt, dass manchmal ein Blick, eine Berührung, eine verdammte Geste genügt, und Steves Körper reagiert in einer Art und Weise auf Danny, die Steve sich nicht erklären kann, nie erklären konnte, und vermutlich auch niemals erklären können wird. Bisher hat er es einfach hingenommen, hat akzeptiert, dass Danny etwas Besonderes für ihn ist, und es dabei belassen.

Er hat die vage Ahnung, dass das so nicht länger funktionieren wird.

Steve starrt noch immer auf Danny hinab, und Danny leckt sich über die Lippen, seine Hände pressen noch immer gegen Steves Brust, und Steve … Steve kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er an Ort und Stelle implodieren will, oder doch lieber damit wartet, bis er alleine ist.

„Chin“, sagt Danny mit erzwungener Ruhe, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, und Steve starrt zurück, hilflos und wie gelähmt und er weiß, dass Danny nie wieder mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen wird. „Schick das SWAT-Team rein. Steve und ich sind ok.“

Chin gibt durch, dass er verstanden habe, und Danny umfasst Steves Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit sich vom Club weg, eine dunkle Gasse entlang und zum Camaro.

Sie steigen ein, und Steve ist froh, dass Danny die Schlüssel hat – er glaubt nicht, dass er so fahren kann.

Neben ihm atmet Danny tief durch, dann dreht er sich auf seinem Sitz herum, und Steve hat Angst, hat tatsächlich pure, ehrliche und unglaublich lähmende Angst, was er sagen wird.

Danny beißt sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, und Steve registriert die Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, realisiert, dass Danny nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, und er schließt die Augen.

„Sind wir ok?“, fragt Danny ihn schließlich leise, und Steve nickt, dann schlägt er die Augen wieder auf und sieht ihn an. „Ja.“

Er nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Ja, Danno. Wir sind absolut ok.“


End file.
